Feel Good Drag
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Obidala songfic. Padme tells Obi-Wan she's pregnant, Obi-Wan gets angry.


A/N: Another Obidala song fic. This one's to "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin. Summary: Padme tells Obi-Wan she's preggers and Obi gets a little angry with her. When I say a little, I mean really. Haha. Enjoy!

"Feel Good Drag" by Saturn T. Riddle

_"I'm here for you" she said  
and we can stay for awhile,  
my boyfriend's gone,  
we can just pretend.  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now who's the greater sin,  
Your drab eyes seem to invite  
(tell me darling) Where do we begin._

They had nothing to say to each other, and the silence between them was awkward. Unbearably awkward. Obi-Wan knew he must do something, anything, to save the conversation, but nothing came to him. He could only stare in horror across the room at the woman before him. Padme's gaze, meanwhile, was fixed on the floor.

Obi-Wan looked away and strolled over to the window of the apartment without a word. He looked out over the buzzing nightlife of the city, down at the speeders buzzing past and lights sparkling in the distance. His eyes focused on the lights of the Jedi Temple in the distance and he watched as their twinkles turned to blurs.

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss, your calls, our crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

Padme walked over to Obi-Wan, joining him at the window. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. How could she explain in a way he would understand? Trying desperately not to notice the tears in his eyes, Padme could hardly contain the ones she herself felt coming.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice cracking as she choked back a sob.

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan said curtly, turning away from her and storming off towards the door.

_Everyone in this town  
is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin_

"Obi-Wan, wait," Padme called.

"Oh, we're back to Obi-Wan now?" he snarled, turning on his heels. "So now that he's gotten you pregnant we're back to the formalities?"

"Don't be this way," Padme answered weakly.

_Everyone in this town  
is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin_

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss, your calls, our crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

"You lied to me!" Obi-Wan shouted. "First I had to deal with the fact that you snuck off and married my apprentice behind my back! I forgave you and took you in when you came crawling back after dealing with his abuse and anger. I listened to you as you lay there professing how you never really loved Anakin, and didn't know why you did what you did. I let myself believe you really loved me. As if that weren't enough, you're pregnant now… with _his_ child."

"Ben, stop."

"No," he snapped. "I would've given up everything for you! I completely disregarded everything I was taught from a young age and betrayed my Order. I did that for you, my _lady_, you who are nothing but a traitorous whore!"

Padme froze, the words hitting her like a slap to the face. She felt the burn of hot tears sliding down her cheeks relentlessly. What had she done? Obi-wan looked at her in disgust and began heading for the door again.

__

Failure is your disease  
You want my outline drawn  
You are my greatest failure  
Discourse your saving song

"Ben, don't go," she sobbed.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan stopped again. This time he walked back over to her. "I'm sorry, my lady, I'm not sure who you think you're talking to. You will address me as Master Kenobi from here on out. Not Obi-Wan and CERTAINLY not Ben. We are not lovers, we are not friends, we are acquaintances. If only because of what happened on your home planet so many years ago. Please do not contact me again, unless something happens to Anakin."

With that he stormed out of the apartment. Padme dropped to her knees, crying harder for a few more minutes. Then, remembering Anakin would return soon, she gathered her composure, wiped her tears away and went on with her evening, thinking only of Obi-Wan… until Anakin walked through the door.

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss, your calls, our crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss, your calls, our crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devils in your hands


End file.
